With Love From Alaska
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: My thoughts of what Derek should have done in "Exit Wounds" when Penelope ran up the stairs after seeing a victim die. Just a one-shot. enjoy :


**Here is what I thought of after watching "Exit Wounds", when Penelope runs up the stairs and Derek listens to JJ telling him to let her go. I think he would've gone right after her. **

**Enjoy this one shot... more of my other story will come soon I promise...just this was in my head all day**

**I don't own CM... **

He watched her march up the stairs and all he could do was yell up

"PENELOPE!"

He heard JJ say something but he wasn't listening, he just followed her up the stairs and opened the room they were sharing.

"PENELOPE!"

He looked around the room and surveyed it; he noticed her clothes were on the floor. She was on the bed in her night shirt, facing the wall, crying into the pillow. That was a heart breaking sight; she was in the fetal position almost, sobbing. He sat down the edge of the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"'Oh Baby girl…." He said quietly

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She said as she turned around on the bed, looking up at him.

He touched her face to wipe away the tears, "Shhhh baby, there's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"I didn't mean to snap at you Derek. It's just, he was alive in my arms and then died, how can I live with that?" She began to choke on her words

"I didn't mean to push you baby girl, but when I heard you screaming… I couldn't even think straight. I ran down the stairs and out those doors so fast that I am lucky I didn't fall down that old wooden staircase. You ran right towards him… if anything had happened to you I wouldn't be able to handle it.", He paused for moment and made it so he was leaning against the headboard with Penelope's back into his chest, as he held her tightly to him., "I love you baby girl, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me. When I listened to voicemail telling me you'd be shot years ago, the entire world stopped and I couldn't breathe, I needed you to be okay, I needed you to be alive. In that moment is when I realized I loved you, more than a sister or a best friend."

Penelope looked at the wall in front of her, was what he was saying true? Did he truly love her? She grabbed his hand and interlocked them.

"Hot Stuff, if you loved me why did you let me date Kevin? I mean I didn't meet him until later"

"Baby girl, you just seemed happier than you had in a while. All I ever want is for you to be safe and happy and if Kevin is that for you then I can live with it. As long as I can see that beautiful smile of yours and hear that sexy voice across the phone talking dirty to me, I can handle it."

Derek felt tears fall onto the hand that was interlocked with Penelope's. He began brushing his free hand through her hair and then pulled her chin to have her look up at him.

"What's the matter baby girl? I don't want any more tears."

"I have loved you since the moment you called me Baby Girl for the first time. You have loved me this whole time. I could have had you but instead I settled with "Happy Valentine's Day Penelope which value meal do you want" Kevin Lynch."

Derek chuckled before asking, "He seriously took you to McDonald's on Valentine's day?"

"Yeah, seriously, you see he's a great guy and all, but not for me. That's why we broke up not too long ago."

Derek stopped laughing and turned her around like a rag doll to make her now straddle him. The look in his eyes was something no one could describe. He put his cupped her face in his hands, "You are the most wonderful woman in the world. You are in face my God given solace. I can honestly say, I love you Penelope Garcia and no one in this world could complete me like you do."

He leaned in and kissed her, the kiss was soft and hesitant, giving her an option to stop. She kissed back, increasing the passion between them. Derek started down her neck, pulling her closer to him while she tilted her head back and a moan escaped her slips. He went back to her lips began fumbling with the hem of her night shirt and then lift if over her head. Her breasts were there in a plain black bra but it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, as the almost came out of the garment. While he was playing with the hooks on her bra, she worked on the gray thermal shirt he was wearing to expose his dark muscular chest. She began to leave little bits on his neck, causing him to moan slightly, which causes her to be even more aroused. He unclasped the hooks and took in the sight, her breast were sexier than any he could imagine. He took one into his mouth and began to suck on it while massaging the other, causing her to yell, "Oh Derek, that feels so good." She went for the button on his jeans when they heard a knock at the door causing them to jump apart and Penelope jumped under the covers.

"Garcia, Morgan, we need you downstairs….I also wanted to." Hotch was standing in the door way and the sight of his two co-workers in this compromising position. The expression on his face caused the red to creep on Penelope's face.

Hotch wasn't the only one in the door way, JJ was behind him, she wanted to make sure Garcia was alright and when she saw them all she could do was smile. As she walked away the three remaining people hear her singing "Derek and Penelope sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…."

Hotch took back control and started to delegate what was going to happen next. "Alright, you two get dressed and meet us downstairs, we'll talk about this back home.", and with that he shuts the door. Derek and Penelope started getting dressed, they were embarrassed as if they were teenagers and were just walked in on by their parents. As they walked to the door, their hands touched the door knob at the same time and their eyes locked and the two began laughing. Derek swatted her butt as they walked out the door causing her to squeal and turn around to face him again.

Derek leaned down for a kiss and then said "We will pick up where we left off when we get home."

"Yes we will Hot stuff, but don't worry, we will have the rest of our lives. This is just the beginning." Garcia laughed.

The two walked downstairs holding hands to face the rest of this case.


End file.
